goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
TJ and the Gang Attend Betsy's Funeral, Lawson Disrespects Betsy's Funeral and Gets Grounded
At the village, TJ Detweiler was talking to his friends Vince LaSSao, Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg and Gus Griswald. TJ: Guys, we're going to attend Betsy's funeral because Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay pushed her into the crocodile pit. Vince: Good idea, Teej! Let's go! Spinelli: Betsy was one of our favourite PBS show characters. Gretchen: Yeah, we miss her so much. Mikey: I agree with Gretchen: Gus: Me too! Cornchip Girl loves her. We all love her so much! TJ: Let's go to the church! So TJ and the Gang went to the church together. Then they arrived at the church, and they sat at the seats. Lawson and his parents also joined in. The priest had an announcement. Priest: We are gathered today to mourn the death of Betsy from Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures. It is because Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay pushed her into the crocodile pit. We will have some people to talk to. Lawson's dad: Betsy was one of my favourite PBS show characters. Darnell: I hope my daughter goes to Heaven. Daphne: Me too. We miss her so much. Suddenly, Lawson rushed to the podium and he gave an angry announcement. Lawson: No! She was not! I will give you the real speech! She was hideous and rude! My friends would be forced to watch her shows as her punishment! She will burn in Hell! I'm not kidding! She was the worst people on PBS kids! She keeps forcing me and my friends to watch her stupid f***ing show! And besides, she whomps! Do you hear me?! WHOMPS! W-H-O-M-P-S! WHOMPS! That's all! Lawson's mum: Erwin! That was the worst thing you have ever said to anyone in church! That's it! You are never allowed in here again, and we will go home right now! Lawson's parents rushed to Lawson and were getting furious with him, and so were TJ and the Gang. Lawson's dad was throwing a fit. Lawson's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Erwin, how dare you disrespect the funeral?! TJ: (in his TV voice) This is not fair! (normal voice) How could you disrespect Betsy's funeral! Vince: You know it's disrespectful! Spinelli: How could you do this?! You're going to meet Madame Fist for this! Gretchen: Spinelli's right! You're a disgrace to Betsy's funeral! Mikey: You're as bad as Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay! Gus: I agree with Mikey! You're as bad as Gelman as well! We hope you're grounded until we revive Betsy! Lawson's dad: That's it! We're going straight home! Lawson's mum: I agree with your father! Let's go! Lawson went home in disgrace. Back home, Lawson's parents continued scolding Lawson. Lawson's mum: You're lucky everyone in church including TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus didn't come back here to scold you! Lawson's dad: That's it, you're grounded for four days! Go to your room now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as TJ Detweiler, Lawson and Darnell (Betsy's dad) Paul as Vince LaSSao Julie as Spinelli and Daphne (Betsy's mum) Amy as Gretchen Grundler Joey as Mikey Blumberg Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Professor as Priest Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Trivia The audio featuring TJ Detweiler saying "This is not fair!" from the Recess episode Prickly is Leaving is used as an audio where he and the gang and Lawson's parents scold Lawson for disrespecting Betsy's funeral Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff